Birds Of A Feather
by LadyPixieDust
Summary: They say opposites attract, but they also say birds of a feather flock together. A series of drabbles set in a Modern AU centering around Hiccup and Rapunzel and the development of feelings between two best friends along with all the mishaps that come with life and being a teen.
1. Wondering

**A/N: So I've finally worked up the courage to make a series of drabbles centering around my favorite two characters ever, Rapunzel and Hiccup, as a couple! This will either end in failure and tears or victory and a grin. All the drabbles are set in a Modern AU and are about the slow development of feelings between two best friends along with all the bumps and twists of the road we call life. It's going to be like a story but with less obligations for me, the author! Hooray! The length may range from 50-100 drabbles and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: How To Train You Dragon and Tangled are the individual properties of the animation studios Dreamworks and Disney, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space-time continuum. Disclaimer over.  
**

* * *

Hiccup and Rapunzel were close, when they were kids all the adults would look at them and joke about how they were two peas in a pod. When they became older people began to joke less about how they were each others long-lost siblings and strayed more into the 'when's the wedding' kind of humor that every adolescent and budding adult loved so much.

The teasing always got the two red in the face and shuffling away from each other as they stuttered out protests and shot glares. Their reactions only seemed to delight their tormentors which didn't help the teasing to stop in the slightest but as time went on the two learned to laugh along with everyone else at the harmless comments.

Except they weren't harmless, at least not for Hiccup. With everyone around him constantly talking about how good the two friends would be as something more after a few years he only felt it natural that he started to wonder if there really _was_ something between them they just hadn't seen or felt yet. After-all when you were most blind to something it was usually right under your nose, placed where everyone _but_ you could see it.

They had chemistry, they trusted each other, they had things in common, it was easy for them to open up to one another, they were comfortable together and it wasn't like she was unattractive. Most people would say she was actually rather beautiful, Hiccup was no exception.

From a logical point of view there were few reasons they _shouldn't_ be together, but Rapunzel had always told him that was his problem, trying to rationalize emotion. He cracked a smile that caught the attention of the female laying in front of him.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel broke the easy silence that had engulfed the room for the better part of the afternoon.

"Yeah Punz?" He looked up from the book he'd been only half focused on and his green eyes caught the concerned gaze of a lighter set.

"Are you okay?" His brow furrowed at the question.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're frowning." She closed her book and laid it on her chest as she continued to eye him in a way that resembled caution, when he was upset sometimes he'd talk to her about it and sometimes he wouldn't and would close up like a clam, she was one of the few who knew just how to get him to open up without pushing too far, usually.

"I was smiling, you're upside down." His soft smile became a crooked grin of amusement and she smiled sheepishly at his words before rolling onto her stomach and shaking her head to get the blood flowing again, reading while hanging off the side of Hiccup's bed made her dizzy.

"Well in that case what're you smiling about?" She sat up knees hugged to her chest and head tilted to the side in a familiar show of curiosity that had him laughing at the routine of it all.

He shook his head, bangs falling closer to his eyes as he directed his gaze back to the book in his lap. "Nothing Punzie...nothing at all."

* * *

**Words: 529**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: Hello! It's me again with another drabble in tow! Victory! Thanks for the reviews Jormungander17 and ailbhebaby! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm on a tablet I don't have time for that junk. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

Hiccup had always been _different_, the kind of different that kept you from fitting in and he never really had friends until a new girl had moved into town, until _she_ moved to town.

Berk was not a small place but it wasn't huge either so when everyone got a new neighbor in the shape of the three person family, the Corona's, the town came to life with gossip.

The reason they moved all the way from Germany had been due to the passing of Mrs. Corona's brother and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle and the matter of their now orphaned children, Anna and Elsa.

The first time he met her was when they were moving into their new home and as mayor Stoik had decided to visit and give his personal condolences.

He'd brought Hiccup along and though he didn't speak to much of anyone and certainly hadn't _played_ with them he'd seen them all, the two familiar sisters and their cousin, sitting under a tree together. The first time he spoke to her, however, had been her first day at school.

They'd all been rather young back then, she'd guess she'd been around nine and had been nervous the whole way there, her older cousin Elsa had been eleven and too sad to offer much comfort. It had been Anna, who was in her same grade who'd really helped her adjust to the brash nature of their fellow students.

But still, even though she wasn't exactly scared of the other children when recess rolled around and Anna ran off to talk to a boy named Kristoff and left Rapunzel standing in the middle of the playground she'd felt trapped and alone.

Until she looked around and like a beacon, sitting under a tree reading, had been Hiccup. Not used to the hurricane that was school that didn't involve just a tutor and herself she saw him as the eye of the storm and had timidly approached him.

_"H-hi." Hiccup glanced up from his book to look at the tiny blonde who shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He wasn't used to being talked to at school unless it was to make fun of him and she was no expert at talking to people her age, she'd always spent her time around doting adults._

_It took him a minute or two to respond, "Hi."_

_"I'm Rapunzel Corona." _

_"I know."_

_She fixed him with disbelieving frown, "How?"_

_"I visited you a few days ago with my Dad."_

_"I remember you, you're Hiccup!" _

_"Uh huh." He nodded, still half waiting for an insult with a furrowed brow._

_"Can I sit down and draw here?" Cutting to the chase she found worked well when he nodded again and she squealed happily as sat down beside him, bumping their shoulders together lightly as she did so._

_"What're you readin'?" She asked as she began to draw her pretty older and younger cousins but at the same time managed to barely look at her paper, she was more focused with staring over his shoulder._

_"A book about Dragons." At her small 'ooh' and excited exclamation of 'can I see?' he moved the book slightly so she could look at it easier and she sat her own sketchbook to the side as her full attention went to reading along with him._

_They sat there together the whole of recess and when their parents came to pick them up she'd proudly declared him her new and official best friend._

They'd been attached at the hip ever since.

* * *

**Words: 617**


	3. Sweets

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews LillyStoppable and ailbhebaby, I'm glad you both like the story and want me to continue, don't worry I will! Although I'm still not sure what length I'm going to. Also thanks for another review Jormungandr73 I'm so flattered you like my writing so much and think everyone is in character. I'm pretty good at writing Rapunzel but Hiccup is a new character for me and I get nervous when it comes to him. Espcially about putting him in a non-canon situation! Thank you for your support! And if anyone ever thinks of a drabble they'd like to see you should leave me the idea in a review, I might add it into the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go over this again? Do we _really_?**

* * *

Hiccup isn't really one for sweets, this is a concept lost on Rapunzel who eats as much sugar as she possibly can while trying to stay healthy and often sulks at the fact that 'the best things in life will kill her', he doesn't see why she loves sweets so much but he leaves her to her sugary happiness since she let's him enjoy plenty of things she doesn't understand the appeal of without bursting his bubble. But at the moment, as he stares down the piece of apple pie waiting to be shoved into his mouth at any second that she senses he's willing to try it he thinks he'll tell her he finds confectionary treats disgusting, just to stop her from continually pushing the spoon against his lips as she grins at him.

"Rapunzel." He sighs, making sure to barely move his lips as he did so because it wouldn't be unlike her to shove the offending food into his mouth as he spoke and seeing the distrustful look he's giving her she slowly pulls the spoon away from his mouth and stares at him, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

"Yes Hiccup?" She gives him the sweetest smile she can muster up, she knows that look and that sigh, he's becoming annoyed and even though it's just slightly that certainly hadn't been what she intended to happen during the last five or ten minutes of 'gentle' prodding.

"I am not eating that pie." She huffed, placing down the fork and crossing her arms deciding to switch tactics from teasing to pouting, it depends on what mood he's in but both usually end with her getting what she wants from him if he doesn't decide to not let her win simply because he wants to be difficult. She hates when he does that.

"Please eat it Hiccup, it's my secret recipe and everyone else said they liked it so I saved this piece just for you, I'm sure you'll love it if you just try it." He glares at her weakly because she is using puppy dog eyes that shouldn't be legal and god knows with anyone else he might have walked off by now but this was Rapunzel and he'd always had a weak-spot for her.

Seeing him waver visibly she grinned and picked up the fork again but this time brought it to her own lips and ate the piece with a hum of delight, "I'm telling you even a desert hatingstick in the mud like you will love this."

"Okay, okay I'll have one bite." She squeals at his grumbled defeat and forks him off another bite sized bit of pie that she eagerly feeds to him as soon as his lips part, she watched bouncing in her seat as he chewed looking uncertain before swallowing. "Well?"

"It was...good." He admitted hesitantly making her grin at him in victory as she swiped some of the whip cream off the top of the pie piece and smeared it on the tip of his nose.

"Told ya so."

One day he was sure she'd be the death of him.

* * *

**Words: 548**


	4. Death On Skates

**A/N: Surprise, surprise, have another drabble my rays of sunlight!**

**Disclaimer: Wow you people have memory issues.**

* * *

Clumsy, if there was a word that could describe both himself and Rapunzel at the same time it would be clumsy, so why Rapunzel felt it would be a good idea for her to slap skates on the two of them and then have them lean on each other for support as they sped through the park that was full of innocent and future casualties including themselves, for fun, was beyond him. And if he had to guess at why she wanted to spend their afternoon together like this instead of all the safer and more relaxing ways he could think of in less than a second, well the only explanation was that she'd gone mad.

Looking at the wild and excited look in her eyes he didn't think his guess was too far off, he fastened his skates slowly trying to prolong what would no doubt be the most painful thing he'd ever do to himself somewhat willingly and as soon as he finished he was yanked up from the bench they'd sat down at and he stumbled into her knocking the wind out of her slightly but she grabbed his hand and steadied them both before they could hit the ground. He wondered if she was an angel for a second, until he remembered she was the reason they were doing this in the first place and decided she was the devil's favorite little minx.

"You okay, Hiccup?" She asked as she sat had him stand straight and skated around him looking for injuries even though he hadn't even hit the floor.

"I'm fine Rapunzel." He almost rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling instead, the smile appears just as against his will as the skates on his feet did.

"Great! Now move like this." She begins to gently instruct him on how to skate and after a moment of him stumbling and basically just walking on his four wheels she links their arms together and as the better skater of the two of them takes mercy on him and just drags him along instead of continuing on with her lesson.

Just as he thought they almost die twice, but by some miracle they only almost kill four people, Rapunzel counts the endeavour as a success, he's just busy trying to get his life to stop flashing before his eyes.

* * *

**Words: 400**


	5. Tickilish

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Sinkingships, ailbhebaby and Jormungandr73 *blows kisses*, you know I love you guys like air! Especially you Mister 'always leave a review' of course you can, that's the whole point of this story! But it might go slow cause I've got some stuff plotted out, although I really want some more ideas for chapters involving friendship as their feeling evolve for reach other, you know. Also, I'm loving the incentive and the kind words! **

**I have a headcanon that Hiccup is horribly ticklish and completely refuses to acknowledge it because that-is-so-not-manly-god-dammit-Rapunzel-stop.**

* * *

There are a lot of things no one knows about Hiccup that she does, it's always made her feel special and in certain situations even powerful, this is one of those situations.

He'd been innocently minding his own business just sitting around doing his homework like _she_ was supposed to be doing but wasn't because she'd stumbled across her favorite romantic comedy during her such for white noise like the news.

She found this was a much more interesting way to spend the afternoon and the fact that the movie was on in the first place was obviously a sign from fate so she had long since settled down and was enjoying herself very much, but as the movie came to her least favorite part where the two love interests have a fight over absolutely nothing (because no romantic movie is complete without a random fight) she became bored.

She toyed with the idea of picking up her glittery purple pen and doing something productive but then she caught a glimpse of Hiccup's freckled side as his shirt rode up because he reached to pick up another book.

A near lifeless gaze lit up with mischievous intentions and she slowly inched her way closer to Hiccup on the couch until she was practically leaning on him, he hardly noticed, until pretty little lithe fingers began to ghost up and down his side and he jumped ten feet in the air she _swore_ he did.

He jumped over the armrest to get away from her quicker than he'd ever moved in his life and he clutched at his chest staring up at her from his new spot on the floor with something akin to panic and as much spite as he could muster, she crumpled backwards onto the couch clutching her sides in a fit of giggles.

With great power came great responsibility, but in their friendship there was only one responsible one, and it certainly wasn't Rapunzel.

He was just happy no one else knew that he was ticklish,

he hoped it _stayed_ that way.

* * *

**Words: 385**


	6. Flynn Rider

**A/N: Thanks for the review you left me Jormungandr73, Hiccup is _totally_ manly, totally and also thank you for offering constructive criticism! Hope I did a bit better with this chapter when it comes to sentence length!**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

_**Ladypixiedust**_

**Disclaimer: How To Train You Dragon and Tangled are the individual properties of the animation studios Dreamworks and Disney, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space-time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

Hiccup hated Science class, if you asked him a year ago he would've gone on and on about the class being his favorite and best but now you'd only get a chilling glare that spoke the words 'don't even mention it', and no one was quite sure what had caused his change in attitude towards the class. Not even Rapunzel, which made sense since she was part of the reason.

Or more specifically it was her crush on the infamous 'Fynn Rider' bad-boy extraordinaire who shouldn't even be in the same class as they were but spending an entire year whoring around and being a delinquent was apparently a one way street to getting held back.

Hiccup completely hated the guy and seeing as how the universe had a _thing_ about messing with him in a cruel twist of fate, Rapunzel loved him, and not in the way she seemed to love the entire population of Earth but in a 'he's so dreamy' sort of way that made Hiccup cringe.

Because he was her best friend he often had to listen to her go on and on about the boy and if that and having to look at the back of his head for an hour every day, five days out of his week wasn't bad enough Rapunzel had a gift when it came to making friends of even the most heinous sort (and _yes_, Flynn was nothing short of heinous in the eyes of Hiccup), and because someone would have to _kill_ him before he _ever_ let Rapunzel and Flynn go anywhere alone he was sure at least a quarter of his life had been wasted trying not to become sick as Flynn flirted with Rapunzel like he did every girl he was trying to get in bed.

The only silver lining of the situation was that Rapunzel had a naïve streak in her and while seemingly physic when it came to knowing things about everyone else could be completely clueless when it came to her own feelings and she didn't seem aware that she had a crush on Flynn at all.

_'Thank God for his little miracles.'_ Hiccup glanced at Rapunzel who was sitting next to him and rolled his eyes when seeing where her attention was focused, hint hint, it wasn't at the teacher.

Rapunzel must have caught the sour look on his face because a second later he felt a soft touch to his arm and stopped glaring at the back of Flynn's head to see she was frowning at him in that way she always did when she was worried, his lips twitched into a smile without his consent. No matter how tied up she seemed to get in things like crushes on bad boys she at least always made time for him.

"Can I borrow a pencil, Blondie?" Hiccup's mood immediately soured again as Flynn turned in his chair backwards and tossed Rapunzel a flirty smile that she returned with a friendly grin.

"Sure you can!" Hiccup _really_ hated Flynn.

* * *

**Words: 527**


	7. Bombshell Blonde

**A/N: I live to please Jormungandr *bows*, you keep me very inspired you know that? Anyways, oh my gosh thanks! And I love it to, now that I'm getting more used to Hiccup the main concern I have is trying to keep their relationship developing slowly so there'll be more chapters and it will feel more natural. I think I'm going to get to sixty drabbles before they get together and then comes the next drabble series with them (I plan to do a lot of them just like this story). Loving the waffles and that arc is _totally_ happening (they'll be a few chapters like that honestly), in it you'll be getting more protective Hiccup. Enjoy that.**

* * *

Rapunzel and Hiccup used to have very different musical tastes until a sleepover when they were fourteen that included a dare of having them listen to the others favorite genre. For Rapunzel it was pop or something soft and sweet she could dance to like a ballerina and for Hiccup it was rock and roll, things he could listen to to get himself pumped when he felt down.

They'd quickly learned that while they didn't like everything the other listened to that they could like at least a few of the others favorite artists.

One artist he'd really grown to like was Owl City, one of Rapunzel's absolute favorite's. He liked how the songs could go from soft and slow and almost sad to upbeat, inspiring and catchy or just so whimsical it left yous scratching your head but smiling anyways. In that sense he could understand why Rapunzel liked it so much, the songs were almost a perfect reflection of all the different sides to her.

But this, this was ridiculous, it was like the song was _made_ for her, he'd been listening to it over and over again and it only got better each time. With a smirk he changed his ringtone for her to 'Bombshell Blonde". As he did so he tried to decide if he was the James Bond in this situation.

He supposed he'd have to ask her when he saw her next.

* * *

**Words: 245**


	8. Gym Class

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews twoplustwo, ailbhebaby and Jormungandr73! It's completely clear that it does! The amount of modesty you have is just amazing! Isn't it though?! It's Rapunzel's theme song! It has to be! At the moment Hiccup and Rapunzel are sixteen or on the cusp of turning sixteen and I am estimating that in the new movie Hiccup is twenty or in his late teens cause it says the events of HTTYD2 happen five years after the first movie. The next few drabble series I'm doing for them will be progressing over a time period of fifteen years max so yes you will be seeing older Hiccup! Thanks you as always hun!**

* * *

Hiccup hated gym class, most teens did but he was sure he hated it more than anyone ever since Gobber, his Dad's closest friend was the teacher of the godforsaken class and updated his Father on his failure to be anything close to manly at least every other day. But he always hated Tuesday's gym class the most, because Tuesday, was dodgeball day.

Aka the day where every person in his grade tries to break his face, boy or girl, on his team or not on his team, because he was Hiccup, and that was the worst thing anyone in the town of Berk could be. He rolled his eyes as he lined up with the others (he didn't know why he couldn't just sit down since he'd be last picked _anyways_) and the chosen captains began to pick their teams.

First pick went to Snotlout, his cousin, who chose Astrid, his crush, as his co-captain. Hiccup flinched internally, he was sure now about who would be on that team and they'd all make him a target. He sucked his teeth, this day was off to a great start.

"I pick Rapunzel." That was Merida, captain of not only the team opposing Snotlout's own on this oh so lovely morning but also captain of their school's female soccer team who'd just barely beat out Astrid for the position, the two hated each other. She was also one of Rapunzel's best friends.

Said blonde skipped over to the red-head's side grinning and Astrid scoffed, unimpressed, making Merida glare at her as Snotlout picked his next team members, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, which took Merida's attention from her rival to protesting the unfairness of the situation.

"They're twins they count as one person!" Snotlout snapped.

"Maybe in tha' wee little brain of yers but in reality no they dun't!" Merida took a step forward and Rapunzel dragged the girl back, much as she didn't look it the blonde was strong and could go toe to toe with any other of the fiercest girls at their school, but mostly she played peacemaker.

"Come on, Mer I'm sure coach Gobber will let us pick two people now to, right coach?" To prevent any outbursts he nodded in response to Rapunzel's question and Merida calmed herself unhappily before she scanned the line up.

"Ah pick Kristoff." Merida said after a moment and the boy walked to stand by her.

"An then ah'll pick..."

"Would you mind if I picked next actually?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Uh...sure Punzie." Merida scratched her head in confusion, the girl was usually the one she picked for co-captain but she never really did anything with her 'position'.

"Great! I pick Hiccup!" He looked up from where he was glaring at the floor at that and found Rapunzel waving him over happily.

"Get over here, Hic!" He walked over ignoring the snickers and looks of confusion he was given and stood beside the blonde awkwardly.

"Why'd you pick me?"" He whispered to her as the picking started up again after Gobber told them all to stop their snickering and made some metaphor about war.

"I know you hate being picked last." She whispered back and then rolled her eyes when she saw his look of disbelieve, he acted like he didn't care about it always happening but he acted like a lot of things didn't bother him and Rapunzel had a sixth sense when it came to seeing through people's acts, especially Hiccup's. "I'm your best friend I know things about you even you don't know." She was only half-joking.

"And what would those things be?" A smile tugged on his lips as he watched her nose scrunch up, she was probably ready to spout out an actual list.

"Hey! Love-birds it's time to start playing!" They both looked away from each other to find they were the only two standing in the middle of the court while everyone else had taken their places and they walked to their side blushing slightly. Rapunzel punched their friend, Jack, in the arm as she walked past him and then the room went quiet as everyone waited for the game to start.

A whistle rang out, hell broke loose, Hiccup didn't really bother with trying to throw anything, he just focused on trying not to die, this was the strategy that got him into the final seven on his team along with Rapunzel, Nod, Eep, Merida, Jack and Mulan. He gulped as he stared down Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gaston and 'Tink'.

Rapunzel could say all she liked about the tiny girl being nice and sweet but the fact was she was still eyeing him something evil.

He picked up a ball nervously, the whistle rang again. As soon as it did the other team honed in on him, the weakest link, he managed to dodge all but one of them and that was the one that hit him in the nose.

Protests rang out as he crumpled to the ground and his teammates argued that Snotlout should be sidelined for the shot and the only one who said nothing was Rapunzel, who on instinct and in retaliation threw the ball at the side of Snoutlout's head as he argued his case with Gobber making all eyes fall on her. Her hands flew to her mouth and she flinched.

"O-oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry that was...oh that looked like it hurt. I'm sorry...uh...Hiccup's nose is sort of bleeding...c-can I take him to the nurse Gobber?" The man nodded dumbly and Rapunzel rushed to her friend's side and helped him stand before she guided him out of the gym, they left silence in their wake until the door shut and the muffled voice of Tuffnut said something to to the extent of 'you just got your ass handed to you by a cheerleader' making everyone laugh.

"You sure do know how to make an exit Punz." Hiccup joked, voice nasally and odd since his head was tilted back to prevent blood from dripping down his face more than it already was.

"Oh shut up." Rapunzel blushed,

Sometimes being a peacemaker was overrated.

* * *

**Words: 1,028**


	9. Hey Hey It's A Paaaartaaay

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you think this is true to character and adorable LonelyGiant! James Bond *wink wink* I'm glad you liked this chapter and thought it was funny to! I'm gonna have so much fun introducing new characters regularly! And I love answering your questions! And getting to your requests! This is the first of many Eugene vs Hiccup battles. The current score is Hiccup: 2 Eugene: 1. Friendship is magic!...Although it won't stay that way for long! Hehe anyways I'd also like to thank Electric for her review! Get used to all that adorable cause it's not gonna stop and neither is Hiccup's awkwardness.**

* * *

Hiccup was in no way, shape, form and probably not even in an alternate reality, popular. He just wasn't, if anything he was more of a fish-bone blessed with the abilities of speech and bipedalism. Rapunzel was more like a butterfly. A social butterfly that spent her days fluttering around being social, like social butterflies were known to do.

She thrived on the company of others while Hiccup tended to shy away from the crowd, preferring the company of a few close friends and not the entire population of Berk. His _completely_ anti-social behavior (in Rapunzel's opinion) was what _he_ liked to call preëmptive strike since nothing good ever came from venturing outside of his social circle anyways.

So it was no wonder he didn't go to the wild parties the teens of their town were known to throw. Not that he was ever invited to them, but he didn't mind that really. He was perfectly happy sitting around at home and working on his inventions with the scrap metal he'd get from Gobber's workshop.

But this Saturday was different. She'd let him stay inside Friday night because she stayed over and _fine_-that-was-good-enough-you-stubborn-anti-social-sugar-hating-stick-in-the-mud. But this time there was no excuse. Their homework was done, his Father had all but thrown him out the house when Rapunzel had 'sneakily' brought up the subject and Mavis already had her Dad's mini-van parked outside by the time he hit the gravel.

Now he could have turned back at that point, but as he was banging on the locked door of his house with his Dad telling him he could come back at nine-thirty and not a second sooner, Guy and Jack had gotten out of the car and told him who was throwing the party Rapunzel really, really, **_really_** wanted to go to. It was Flynn Rider, which Hiccup should have seen coming because, _hey_ the guy was always trying to ruin his life.

Neither of them had to drag him into the car after that. He practically ran for it because _yes_ while he trusted the rest of their friends to keep heinous characters away from Rapunzel she was stubborn, polite and _completely_ love-struck. The first thing she'd do was seek out Flynn and thank him for inviting her to his party like she wasn't the first person on his list since she was little miss pretty, popular _and_ available, unlike a lot of the girls in their school.

Unfortunately none of their friends had the drive to keep her away from him the whole night. If anything her girlfriends would only encourage her because they were hopeless romantics and the boys would get distracted! Rapunzel's best hopes at knights in shining armor if he didn't go were Merida, Tink and Esmeralda and he still had to go, it was his duty as a best friend. So they all piled into the car in a way that was most certainly illegal and headed off.

When they arrived the first thing he did was wince, loud music, rowdy teens the lawn was already littered in...litter. The only saving grace was that the punch was not spiked but there was beer _everywhere_ so he hardly could count them as out of the woods. He could only stick to Rapunzel like glue, steering her far away from all things alcoholic.

Merida and Jim just stood around watching him follow Rapunzel like a Mother hen and laughing their heads off as they told him to live a little, because killing your liver, clearly that was _living_.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel suddenly cried out and pried her arm away from Hiccup to run over to the seventeen year old who thought a goatee was cool. His less than happy thoughtswere stopped short when he realized Flynn had been hugging Rapunzel for more than thirty seconds which was half of an _unacceptable_ minute and he went to break their little love fest up.

"Hey, hey guys!" He shouted, a grimace where a grin should be as he moved Rapunzel away from Flynn and slightly behind himself.

"Hiccup...hey." Flynn shot him an easy smirk, "Didn't expect to see you here?"

"I got him to come, isn't that great Flynn?!" She giggled, latching onto Flynn's arm with a grin. Hiccup frowned in disapproval.

"Yeah, liking the party?"

"Sure." They stood there staring each other down like two dogs who weren't sure if they were about to fight or not until Rapunzel squealed and grabbed Hiccup's hands excitedly. "Aaah Hiccup I love this song let's dance!" She began to drag him to the middle of the room and this time _he_ smirked at _Flynn_ because _yeah_ the fish-bone was the one she picked to dance with her and not Mister. 'Sauve', and that was to be celebrated.

Nevermind that he had two left feet. As long as Rapunzel and Flynn were more than five feet away from each other at all times he was happy, and surprisingly dancing the night away with Rapunzel in public wasn't as painful an experience as he thought it would be.

Rapunzel and her poor stepped on feet had a different opinion.

* * *

**Words: 895**


End file.
